Stupid Sexy Redglare
by Lorcain
Summary: Mindfang has some saucy dreams about the Neophyte charged with her capture.


It wasn't too hard for Mindfang to disguise herself and learn about this Neophyte while she was in her harbour. Yet another Legislacerator was hunting her down. She had managed to get rid of the last two, but they're so determined and fanatical that it's laughable. She correctly guessed that this Redglare was fanatical once again. The girl was blind though, but cute. It was pathetic, really, seeing not only a Neophyte being told to track her down, but a blind one at that. Surely they must just be mocking her? They couldn't be serious. In fact, it was downright funny! She even laughed aloud at her thoughts in her cabin. She wrote down the girls description in her journal - not that it mattered, she'd soon be dead like all the rest.

Wait, a pang? Of what, guilt? Outrageous, surely she did not care for the girl! Or did she - No! Certainly not! As if to reinforce that feeling she imagined the girl lying dead in a - No!

She swiped pile of books off her desk. This is ridiculous. No, what- why? She was so confused at her own feelings, this has never happened before! She got out of her chair and paced around her room, fuming, when she just got angry and kicked her chair over. She righted it, huffed, and start stripping for her recupercoon. Maybe some rest will do her some good.

She lays herself down inside and lets the sopor take her.

* * *

She finished her song with a flaired bow, and strode out, her long blue dress dancing around her feet. It was a _8eautiful_ thing, just the perfect balance of flair and scandal, showing a lot of skin and cleavage but the tail was frilled and captivating in itself, and the corset hinting at her lack of innocence. Blue, of course, she wouldn't have it otherwise.

She couldn't help would walk with a skip in her step. Everything was just so _perfect, _the fame, the lights, the music, and of course, the more risqué pleasures she indulged in.

Someone was waiting in her showroom. The door was ajar, she always closed it behind her. A fan of her show, perhaps? She put on the most devilish grin she could muster and strode in. She was expecting undergarments to just start hitting the ground but her jaw decided it'd get a headstart as none other than Redglare was sitting on her chair. Dragon cane, top hat and red trenchcoat, she rose.

With a wry smile and a hoarse but distinctly feminine voice she said: "I'm just such a big fan of you, Spinneret."

"Uh.." This just seemed so wrong. "..my show?"

"Did I stutter?" Mindfang blinked. "I'm a fan of you." With a strong, confident stride, she hooked her arm into Mindfang's and led her outside the theatre.

"I should really get dressed, I can't go out like this!" protested Mindfang, but did not slow.

"Funny, I always imagined you not caring about this sort of thing?" Mindfang had no intelligable reply as she was led to her home, and was a little scared of how this Neophyte knew so much about her personal details. Redglare walked her to her bedroom, and with such perfection she must have rehearsed it. Her jade-blooded slave stood pensively in the corner by one of the two huge, curtained windows.

She was just admiring the noble red duvet on her four-postered bed when she was thrown on it. Blinking, she whipped around to see a grinning Redglare leaving her cane standing against the bed. Mindfang narrowed her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

Once again, before she could speak, Redglare started unbuttoning her trenchcoat. Mindfang said nothing but looked annoyed until Redglare finally got her coat off, let it drop on the floor and oh god she was wearing lingerie and nothing else. Mindfang's eyes were glued to her cleavage as the blind Neophyte took off her trademark glasses, folding them and putting them on the chair at the foot of the bed. She effortlessly crawled on to the bed and kicked her boots off, stalking Mindfang. Mindfang was staring, eyes wide, until Redglare got on top of her and pinned her down by her arms.

"Caught you." She grinned, a smile rivalling Mindfang's own, and she went straight for her neck. Mindfang yelped, but instead of pain, she felt a tongue running up her neck and face. She shuddered as Redglare began nibbling on her ears, and groping at her breast with her other hand. Redglare chuckled as she rose.

"No clever retorts? Nothing insulting or degrading? I must mention that "disguise" was terrible."

"What."

Redglare replied by kissing her passionately, her hands already behind her back, undoing her corset. Mindfang leans up to kiss her, but Redglare only moves away and rips off her corset, her dress falling off her, loose. Mindfang gets the idea and kicks it off the bed, gatching the wistful expression of her slave. As Redglare is currently licking her exposed upper thighs as she takes her time to get her garterbelt off, she motions her slave to join in. She looks so surprised, but not resentful as she starts pulling off her rags, walking to the bed as she does so.

Redglare had so quickly taken her clothes after that, throwing them behind her. Mindfang backs away to get her head to the pillow as her slave begins, with bitten lip, getting Redglare out of her lingerie. Redglare eyes her naked form, her eyes lingering on her wriggling cobalt bulge, all the while smiling as a rather desperate Dolorosa pulls her clothes off. They approached her from opposite sides, the Dolorosa on her left and Redglare on her right.

Redglare crawls over her again, running her hands up Mindfang's thighs, trailing them underneath her to grab her behind as she brings her head to Mindfang's bulge. Giving a sharp-toothed grin, she starts licking the base of her bulge, getting a groan from Mindfang. She then takes the bulge in her mouth and the gambligant gasps, holding the Neophyte's head with her hand.

The Dolorosa approaches the gasping Marquise and starts groping her breast. Through watering eyes, Mindfang looks at the Jade blood and reaches to her with her free hand, which is guided to her waiting green bulge. Mindfang immediately squeezes it, getting a yelp of pleasure from her slave. She is softer after that, rubbing the slippery length up and down, making her moan and blush.

Redglare take's the blue bulge out of her mouth and looks up grinning, her face covered in blue. She motions for the Dolorosa to step away, which she reluctantly did. Redglare pushed herself up Mindfang's body, licking and kissing as she did so, leaving Mindfang groaning. She then shoves her neglected teal bulge inside her, Mindfang gasps, but she is unrelenting and begins thrusting harder.

Seeing Mindfang on the brink of screaming, the Dolorosa clambers on top of Mindfang, facing Redglare, and puts her bulge in Mindfang's mouth, moaning herself as she sucks on Mindfang's soaking bulge. Redglare begins laughing as Mindfang's mouth is filled with jade fluid as the slave screams and comes. Mindfang starts swallowing as the Dolorosa feebly tries to keep pleasuring her. Redglare suddenly begins pounding her faster and harder, making Mindfang scream her name as they both come, drenching their thighs and the Dolorosa's face with a combination of teal and cerulean fluid.

Mindfang pants as the Neophyte chuckles quietly.

* * *

Mindfang sits up, annoyed.

What the _fuck_ was _that_!?

"Slave!" she roars.

The jadeblood trots in, a straight face pulled, but Mindfang can sense the earthly fear in her mind.

"Get in here." she visibly cringes but starts taking off her clothes, climbing into the recupercoon with her.

"Hold me."

"I'm sorry?"

"You heard. Hold me."

The Dolorosa tries to put herself in the pirate's arms, but she is pushed away.

"No, look. This is embarrassing enough as it is." she huffs as she puts herself in her arms. She can hear the confusion in her mind, with a twinge of flushed feeling. Apt.

They eventually fall asleep.

The next day, Mindfang orders her crew to weigh anchor immediately.

Stupid, _godamn_, sexy, _fucking_, Redglare.


End file.
